


can't keep my hands to myself

by myownarchnemesis (breatrix)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, pwp dancing fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatrix/pseuds/myownarchnemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat run into each other in National City’s only lesbian bar. (It’s going exactly where you think it’s going.) COMPLETE but excerpts will be added in the future. You can find details about those in the end of chapter notes. Mind the rating, loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. can't keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one where Cat & Kara go dancing and end up "dancing" if you know what I mean. Feedback would be great if you have the time. Find me on tumblr - myownarchnemesis

Text Log:

 **Alex:** We’re going out tonight. Don’t argue. I want to dance and get drunk and probably get laid and you don’t want to deprive me of that. Get out of your pajamas and put down the take out menus. 

**Kara:** Menu. Singular. I know I want pizza tonight. Or knew I wanted pizza? I guess now I want to be your wingman over expensive cocktails. Get over here and help me find an outfit or I’m going in my snuggie. 

_______________

Kara has spent what feels like the entire week chasing after adolescent Andromedans and tending to Cat Grant’s every request. So, business as usual. Except this week, whether it was dealing with one-too-many teenage aliens trying to grope her ass or one-too-many disappointed sighs from Cat, Kara is feeling altogether over it. She’s over the week, over both her jobs, over everything. She’s been hoping an afternoon of sunbathing and an evening of stuffing her face and TV binging will restore her regularly scheduled sunny disposition, but Alex’s text makes it clear that won’t be happening.

She won’t let it be said, however, that Kara Danvers doesn’t know how to ditch her comfy gray lounge pants for a night out dancing once in awhile. She grabs a quick shower, spritzes her damp hair with salt water to hold her natural waves, and throws on the only thing she owns that’s even remotely appropriate for a club. The tight red dress fits her nicely; she might even call it sexy without its usual matching cardigan. With the addition of a pair of flats and some lip gloss, she’s ready. She’s just thinking she might have time to order and eat a pizza before Alex shows up when her sister knocks on the door. _Damnit_.

Alex takes one look at her and shakes her head. “No.”

“No?” Kara asks, looking down at herself and then pouting at Alex. No what? Did she say something about pizza outloud?

“You can’t wear that, Kara, especially with your hair down. Do you know who you look like right now? You look like Supergirl.”

Kara snorts. “Sis, we should talk.”

“Shut up. You can’t wear that shade of red with your hair down and expect people not to put it together. Yes, people will probably be very drunk, but not blind drunk. Turn around. Do you have the House of El symbol on your back?”

Kara rolls her eyes but smiles. “I don’t have anything else, Alex. You’ve got what looks like half your wardrobe with you though, dress me up. Consider me your canvas.”

And Alex does. She gets Kara in a couple dresses but nothing clicks until she pulls out a black corset top and a pair of leather pants. Paired with black stilettos and heavier makeup, the outfit makes Kara look and feel attractive and sensual in a way she’s not used to. She doesn’t hate it.

She twists half her hair up and settles her glasses on her face. “Alright. Is my identity safe for another night?”

Alex nods. “Just don’t give yourself away using your super strength on anyone tonight. I know you’re over being groped after this week but damn, even I wanna touch your butt in those pants.”

Kara laughs, feeling lighter than she has all week. “We’re going to find you someone’s butt to touch, sis, don’t you worry. I’m going to be an excellent wingman.”

“About that,” Alex says as she heads out to the living room to throw her own shoes on, “I don’t _technically_ need a wingman. Because Susan _might_ have been the one who suggested this.”

“Hold up! Are you bringing me with you on a pre-booty call with Agent Vasquez? No way! You’re in good hands. Leave me here to my greasy food and Game of Thrones.” Kara seriously has zero interest in being the third wheel tonight. She’s done it and she knows exactly where she’ll end up: woefully sober and sitting alone, counting the minutes until she can come home to her sweatpants.

Alex sighs. “Look, yeah, I’m most likely going home with Susan tonight. And it’ll be awesome. So awesome, Kara.” At least that gets her a laugh. “But I want you to come out and have fun with us. Let’s pretend we’re as young as we are without all the heavy responsibility. Come on, your DVR will wait for you.”

Kara crosses her arms and glares at her sister. “Fine. But I’m not flying you guys back to her place, so don’t get drunk and beg me. It’s weird and I won’t do it.”

“Of course,” Alex nods, “honestly I’ll be surprised if we even bother. The bathrooms are perfectly large enough and fairly clean there.”

“Oh my god, Alex. Gross.”

_________

Kara is relieved when she realizes they’re headed to the only lesbian bar in town. She’ll still get checked out and hit on, but she probably won’t have to worry about grabby hands unless she works up the nerve to actually dance. “Plus”, she whispers to Alex as they flash their IDs to the bouncer, “this bar just smells so much better than other bars. Honestly Alex, sometimes super senses _suck_.”

They’ve been laughing since Alex showed up at Kara’s apartment and it’s such a nice change of pace from the week behind them. “Let’s get drinks before it gets busy in here. And keep your eyes out for Suzie, okay?”

Kara scans the room quickly and hears Agent Vasquez chatting with the DJ near the back of the bar. “She’s here. Go let her know we made it and I’ll grab our drinks. You want a beer?”

Alex shakes her head and continues toward the bar. “No, I want shots. Something with a disgusting name.”

She says that last part to the bartender who smiles indulgently. “How about a blow job?”

“Exactly. Two blow jobs and then lots and lots of vodka.”

Kara shakes her head. “I’m sober sister tonight, remember?” And of course Alex remembers, she gave up trying to get Kara drunk after she made her chug three full bottles of cheap vodka her senior year of high school.

“This is for me. You should order something tasty since you’ll actually be drinking for flavor instead of the end result. I think they have a good wine selection,” Alex says, handing Kara the wine list under her elbow just as the bartender is placing her two shots and glass of vodka in front of her. She throws one back as she hands her credit card over. “Start a tab, please, and put all this one’s drinks on it, too.” Alex grabs the other shot and her glass off the bar and makes her way to where Susan is waiting at a small table right off the dance floor. “Pick something and come join us, Kara!”

That’s exactly what Kara is trying to do, perusing the wine list as if she has any idea what to order, when the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her lungs fill with her favorite scent in the entire world. She hears her before she sees her, and thank Rao for that because she has several seconds to make sure she can scrape her jaw off the damn floor.

Kara turns slowly to her right. There, perched on the bar stool like it’s a fucking throne, is Cat Grant casually sipping a tumbler of whiskey freshly deposited into her hand and throwing down a generous tip.

Kara panics. She can’t let her boss see her in a bar. She can’t let her boss see her in a _gay_ bar. Hold up. Her boss is _in_ a gay bar. Cat Grant is now facing the dance floor on her bar stool throne like she’s the queen of the only lesbian club in town.

Is this what having a stroke feels like?

She’s considering running. She could back away just far enough into the shadows and then use her super speed to get the hell out of there. Alex is in good hands; she wouldn’t even have to feel guilty about it. Before she gets the chance, Cat glances in her direction. It’s a quick look, her eyes only stop on Kara for a second before moving on, but they’re right back on her a second later. Her eyes widen and Kara can hear her breath hitch with surprise. And she must be in shock because she says, “Kara?” instead of any other variation on the name. It makes Kara genuinely smile at her and forget for a moment about her stroke.

“Miss Grant. Hi.” It’s all she can think to say. Asking what her boss is doing here seems like a poor opener, no matter how curious she is. This isn’t the kind of bar one would pick up a John Stamos type, after all.

“What are you doing here, Kara?” Apparently Cat does not have the same reservations about questioning her. “And who dressed you?” Her eyes sweep up Kara’s figure and linger on the corset top. She doesn’t seem to hate it, either, if Kara is reading the appreciation in her eyes correctly.

“My sister made me come out dancing and didn’t think I was capable of dressing myself for the occasion, so you can blame her for both.” Kara laughs nervously. She doesn’t know how to have a conversation with Cat in a place like this, where they’re forced closer together in order to hear the other speak, and where Cat’s dress is _inches_ shorter than anything she’d wear to the office.

“Dancing, hm?” Cat takes another sip of whiskey. “You don’t seem to be dancing, Kara. Are you waiting for a nice boy to come ask you?”

Kara does her very best not to roll her eyes. “I _do_ know what kind of club this is, Miss Grant, but thank you for your observation. I haven’t danced yet, but in my defense, I haven’t been here long.”

Cat smirks like that’s the exact excuse she was expecting Kara to use. She raises her glass towards the dance floor. “And what would you say if one of these women approached you and asked you to dance?”

“That would depend entirely on her approach, wouldn’t it? For example, see that woman toward the end of the bar? She’s been making her way down the line asking every woman here in the most unoriginal, brash ways. I probably wouldn’t dance with her.”

This really gets Cat’s attention, and Kara wishes she’d made a run for it when she had the chance. She _knows_ what it looks like when Cat gets an idea and when she should be worried about said idea.

She’s worried.

“And what, pray tell, kind of approach would get Sunny Danvers onto the dance floor?” Her tone of voice has changed; it’s lower, and she comes closer to make sure Kara can still hear her. “Would she have to promise to keep her hands to herself? Be on her best behavior? Maybe there’s a balloon around here somewhere you could keep between you at all times.”

For some reason that dig stings the most. Cat has this idea that Kara is all smiles and cardigans and G-rated movies. Kara is wearing a corset in a gay bar; she thinks she deserves a little credit for not being a Mary Sue, and she wants that credit from Cat.

Kara shrugs and turns from Cat, scanning the room quickly before answering. “Simply asking would be a good place to start for most women in here. There aren’t many I’d turn down.” When she returns her gaze to Cat’s face she thinks she sees a flash of something like irritation, maybe jealousy. It reminds her of the way Cat looks when she catches Lucy chatting with Kara at work.

Kara hopes she’s managed to shift Cat’s perception of her, but she also needs to put a stop to Cat’s fixation on this idea. “But some women here are dangerous, Cat.” And oh, Cat’s heartbeat actually speeds up at the use of her first name. “I couldn’t risk dancing with someone dangerous, no matter how good it might be.” She doesn’t want to be Cat’s story tonight; she isn’t sure she can handle being the central point of Cat’s focus. And yet, she can see in Cat’s eyes she’s become exactly that.

Cat finishes her whiskey and motions for another. When she turns back to Kara she lets her knees fall just slightly apart. “Tell me I’m the most dangerous woman in here and I’ll show you _exactly_ how good I can be.”

“You mean your approach?”

“Sure.” Cat shrugs. “Either way, I think you want to dance with me and I don’t have a better offer at the moment.” Kara wants so badly to have the confidence to say something like _‘you don’t have an offer now, either’_ but she wants to keep her job more. And that’s the problem isn’t it? This isn’t just a beautiful woman in a bar. This is her boss. And sure, she has a crush on her, but everyone has a crush on Cat Grant. Kara can’t risk messing everything up again for a dance.

“Miss Grant,” Kara begins, and fuck, Cat actually pouts at that. “I should find my sister and her friend. I don’t think a dance would be in our best interest.” Where in their conversation had dance started to sound like something else entirely?

Cat reaches out quickly to keep Kara from retreating. Her fingers curl gently around the girl’s wrist and squeeze once. “Kara. We will never mention this again after tonight. We’ll pretend you never ran into me trying to drown myself in whiskey and younger women, I’ll pretend I never caught you staring at my mouth just a little too long to be anything other than obvious. On Monday morning we’ll go back to being employer and employee.”

As Cat delivers her grand speech from the edge of her barstool, she leans ever closer into Kara’s space. Kara can smell the unique blend of expensive perfume that’s so familiar, and it makes her feel what she imagines drunk feels like. Who needs tequila when they have Cat Grant nearly falling into their lap? And Cat’s not even close to being done. She brings one hand up to rest on Kara’s shoulder and then drags one fingernail down her sternum, stopping only when she hits the top of the corset. If Kara needed to breathe like a human, she thinks she’d be panting by now.

Cat’s finger drifts back and forth across the top of the shirt as she speaks. “Let’s make tonight worth the inevitable moments of awkwardness at the office. Let’s make it worth the effort of forgetting, hmm?”

Kara is so close to giving in, because Cat is as close as she can get without straddling Kara’s lap and she’s making an entire damn speech trying to get Kara to dance with her, but it’s a bad idea. She knows trying to dance with Cat in this place, to this music, with its dimmed lights and heavy, sensual bass, is a very _bad_ idea. The worst idea she’s ever had. Cat is a journalist, a born investigator, and it’ll take thirty seconds out there before she figures out this isn’t a one night write-off for Kara.

But then, maybe she’s already figured that out. The final part of Cat’s invitation comes as a hot whisper in Kara’s ear. “If you’re really not feeling up to it, darling, I’m sure that brunette two seats down wouldn’t mind giving me what I want. She has the legs of a dancer, don’t you think?”

Kara clenches her jaw and can’t help moving to glance behind her. There is a stunning woman, probably Kara’s own age, watching them carefully. Cat lifts her hand off Kara’s chest and is just about to signal the woman over when Kara grabs her wrist and stares at her for a long moment.

Finally, Kara sets her terms. “Nothing that happens here affects my job. If I do something you don’t like, you can’t take it out on me at the office. I can’t... if you want to dance, then let’s dance, but don’t punish me tomorrow when you sober up. We just got back to a place where the worst things you say to me are about my clothes. I don’t want to ruin everything again.”

Cat smirks, obviously impressed with Kara’s demanding tone. “And what about the other side of the coin, Kara? What if you do something I really, _really_ like? Would you like me to take that out on you at the office?” Cat’s grin is predatory and her eyes dark.

Kara’s stunned hesitation gives Cat the opening she needs. She takes a deep breath and pulls Kara onto her feet so they’re standing toe to toe, chests barely touching but enough to feel each other breathing. “Besides, I always reserve the right to mock your clothes until you _buy better clothes._ Or take them off.” And with that, Kara is being tugged onto the dance floor in National City’s only lesbian club by her boss. What a fucking night.

_________

It’s times exactly like this Kara wishes she could get drunk. Not even drunk, just a little loose like Alex gets after a couple beers. She thinks that would definitely help with the nerves. As it is, she’s fully aware of every step she and Cat take onto the dance floor.

Cat had been tugging on her arm but her hand slips down until her fingers lace with Kara’s and she holds on even as they come to a stop. Well, Kara stops. Cat immediately starts moving. Her hips start to sway back and forth, her back bows just slightly,and her head tilts back as she gets into the music. She hasn’t let go of Kara’s hand yet and she uses their connection to pull the girl’s arm around her waist, resting her hands over Kara’s low on her stomach. One intentional bump of her ass against Kara’s front is all it takes to get the girl moving, her other hand landing on Cat’s hip and pushing just hard enough to get them moving in sync.

The song is fast; it’s easier to concentrate on keeping up with Cat than on where her hands are, so Kara lets herself feel the music and relax. Cat is a good dancer; her moves are smooth and natural and beautiful. They dance through another song, and another before the music changes into something with a much slower beat.

Cat turns in Kara’s arms effortlessly and winds her arms around her neck, twisting her fingers somewhat gently into Kara’s hair and letting her thumbs run along Kara’s neck. Their bodies are pressed tightly together as they move, Kara’s arms slung low around Cat’s waist and one hand resting just south of appropriate.

Halfway through the fourth song Cat pulls back from where she’s been resting on Kara’s shoulder to look into her eyes and Kara is ruined. The hair around Cat’s face is damp with sweat and her pupils are black as she focuses on Kara’s lips. “Is this making you uncomfortable, Kara? Should I find us a balloon somewhere?” Cat is nearly breathless and her voice does things between Kara’s legs she didn’t know were possible without a firm touch or a willing tongue.

If she felt drunk before, she’s absolutely wasted on Cat now. Her hand palms Cat’s ass and pulls her impossibly closer, her head dips low enough to rest her mouth on Cat’s ear. “Cat. Shut up.”

Then they’re kissing, a bit harsh at first as Cat bites Kara’s lower lip in reprimand, but then it’s all soft lips and open mouths and lazy tongues. Normally Kara is the perfect temperature, but Cat is burning up and taking her with her. They kiss for long minutes, still moving to the beat until the track changes again and then they’re just swaying, making out in the middle of the dance floor.

It’s Cat who pulls away first, trying hard to catch her breath. “I need just a moment,” she tells Kara before making her way toward the bathrooms. Kara hesitates, glancing around for Alex only to find her back at the bar doing another round of shots with Susan. She wonders briefly if Alex has noticed her absence, but Alex looks up just then and gives her two thumbs up and a grin. Clearly she saw Cat and Kara on the dance floor and clearly she did _not_ recognize Cat.

Knowing that she has Alex’s blessing, sort of, Kara makes her way to the front of the club. There are four private bathrooms: one says ‘women’, one says ‘men’, and two say ‘whichever.’ Kara is tempted to use her x-ray vision to find Cat, but it feels so wrong to risk invading someone’s privacy. She’s working herself up to knock on each one when the men’s door opens quickly and Cat grabs her and drags her inside.

“The men’s room?”

Cat shrugs. “Seemed like if I didn’t want to be disturbed in this particular club, this was a good choice.”

Kara can’t help the little pang of insecurity. She thought she knew where this was going, but she’s drunk on the dancing and the kissing and _Cat_ so maybe she’s got it all wrong. “Am I disturbing you, Miss Grant?” She means for it to come out seductively, like she knows she’s not and she’s exactly where Cat wants her. But it comes out more of a genuine question, like she’s asking Cat for five minutes of her time after lunch to discuss layouts. Fuck. She’s so bad at this she should just—

Cat cuts off her internal struggle with another rough kiss, backing her into the door of the bathroom and immediately yanking down the corset all the way to Kara’s hips. She lets out a little breathy moan at the sight of Kara’s chest bared and it makes Kara’s knees buckle. Cat catches her mouth as she starts to slide down the bathroom door and it brings her back up to standing height, one arm bracing herself on the solid wood behind her and the other coming up to cup the back of Cat’s head. One, two more kisses to Kara’s mouth and then Cat is making her way down her throat, placing her wet, open mouth against her assistant’s pulse and then closing her lips and sucking.

Kara’s hips come off the door at near superspeed, seeking some kind of friction between her legs where her arousal from the attention Cat is showing her neck seems to rush and settle. The moan that comes out of her mouth when Cat’s teeth join in, a sharp nip to her shoulder now, is desperate and sexy. She's never heard herself like this before because she's never felt this way before. She's on fire and she doesn't have to imagine how undone she looks, it's easy enough to glance behind her into the bathroom mirror.

What she sees nearly has her coming in her still buttoned pants. She's panting against the door, hair a mess from Cat’s fingers and the sliding she's done against the wood, lipstick smeared all over her face. That it’s Cat’s lipstick and not her own makes her feel seductive rather than messy. She looks absolutely fuckable. But that's not what causes the tug low in her belly and the near flood between her legs. Cat fucking Grant, queen of everything as far as Kara’s concerned, is bent just low enough to have her tongue all over Kara’s nipples, while her hands on Kara’s hips help her finally meet the thrust of a strong thigh right where she needs it.

Kara’s eyes slam closed. She needs to get control, she needs to do something before she comes apart this quickly. It's nearly impossible when Cat is moving her body in such a way that her strong thigh muscle moves between Kara’s legs slowly but provides only a minimal amount of pressure. They can still hear the music and Cat’s movements are in time with the beat like she's still dancing and not about to fuck her assistant in a public bathroom.

Cat leaving her breasts, now wet and well seen to, draws Kara’s eyes away from the mirror and back to her boss. Cat makes her way back up and moves her hands from Kara’s hips to rest on her abs, pushing her back against the door and holding her there. Her nose moves Kara’s hair to the side and gives her mouth access to her ear. “Kara,” she whispers, “touch me.”

And oh, Kara does. She flips their positions easily and puts her mouth back on Cat’s, her tongue slipping inside before she retreats just enough to pull Cat’s bottom lip between her own. The little suck she gives changes the little sounds of approval coming from Cat to a loud groan. Kara kisses every inch of skin she can get to and tugs gently at the top of Cat’s dress when it prevents her from going further. She huffs in frustration when the material barely stretches. “I want this off of you. I want you in my hands, in my mouth. Please, Cat.”

In any other circumstance it might sound like whining, but Kara knows what it really is: begging. Kara is begging to touch her and it's fucking blissful. Cat moves her hands from where they've been resting just under Kara’s breasts, gives a teasing little pinch to a hardened nipple as she goes. Expertly she moves one arm up and out and then the other arm until the top of her dress pools at her waist.

Kara takes direction well, but she needs no further instruction from here. Her mouth is on Cat and it's everything she imagined. Cat is soft and her skin is hot to the touch and just a little salty. Her breasts fit perfectly in Kara’s palms and her nipples respond to every caress and every kiss.

Kara kisses at her chest exactly as she kissed her mouth and it's nearly unbearable. Cat feels cherished in a way getting fucked in a bathroom probably shouldn't produce but it's _Kara_ and it's impossible not to. She's so careful with Cat, every touch of her lips is like a thank you to some higher power for giving her this moment. She's soaked now, feels herself all over the inside of her thighs. “Kara,” she moans, “I need you inside.”

Kara squeezes her nipple just a little too roughly at that and drops her head to Cat’s shoulder in apology when the woman hisses. “I'm so sorry,” she whispers into her skin and places a kiss there.

Cat shakes her head and pulls Kara up to look into her eyes. “Stop apologizing and fuck me. Come on, Kara. Make me come.”

Kara lets out what sounds like a growl and Cat can't help but laugh a bit. She stops abruptly when she’s lifted into the air and has to quickly settle her legs around Kara to feel steady. Kara is scratching at her thighs, leaving delicious little red marks wherever she goes. Cat’s skirt is pushed up until the entire dress is just a band of fabric around her waist. Here is where she thinks Kara might falter, might show some of her trademark awkwardness, but she’s so wrong. Kara cups her between her legs and uses the heel of her hand to press against her clit while her fingers trace her along her drenched panties. “Fuck, Cat, you're so ready.”

Cat hums and nods her head as she bears down on Kara’s hand. “I am darling, I'm so wet for you. What are you going to do about it, hmm?”

Kara’s hand retreats and Cat’s lip pops out in a pout she can't help but kiss away. Her fingers grab the lacy panties and pull them down and off one leg and then the other, all while holding Cat firmly against the door. She makes to toss them over her shoulder when Cat suddenly digs her nails into her shoulder. “Don't you dare throw those on this filthy floor.”

Kara briefly considers balling them up and shoving them between Cat’s kiss swollen lips but doesn't because those noises and those words Cat can't seem to hold back are too _everything_ to stifle. Instead she stuffs the scrap of lace into the barely-there pocket of her leather pants.

“Oh, now that's a picture. You shoving my wet panties into your tight pants. Do you think-” Kara’s fingers dipping into her cut Cat off immediately and it's all moaning and babbling from there. Kara works into her slowly, unnecessary due to the copious amount of arousal between Cat’s legs, but effective all the same. Cat is still moving to the beat of the music outside, bouncing against Kara trying desperately to get her to push inside. And when she does, _oh._ Cat nearly screams when two fingers slip in, then twist and pull against her slick walls on the way out. Over and over Kara does this, still slowly and gently, until she whispers to Cat to hold on tight and makes it three fingers on the next pass.

Cat is a mess of _please_ and _harder_ and _fuck me, Kara._ Her hands have been roaming Kara’s body but now hold on tightly to her shoulders as Kara pounds into her and sucks the salty sweat off her neck. She feels herself approaching release, all her muscles tightening in anticipation. Just as she feels herself tipping over Kara stops moving and cups her again, lets one leg drop to the floor. Cat doesn't have time to work up her anger before Kara has dropped to her knees. She maintains eye contact with Cat during the first drag of her tongue through her folds and then buries her face when Cat grips her hair and lets out a surprised _holy fuck._

Kara licks her everywhere, taking her time to savor the smell and the taste of Cat and the feel of her grinding against her mouth. If this is her only chance then she needs to experience everything. She works her hand back between Cat’s thighs and presses back into her. Cat has her eyes closed, head tipped back against the door, she’s trembling and letting out needy whimpers now.

Kara removes her mouth but keeps the pace with her fingers. “Cat, look at me.” She has to ask twice before Cat can open her eyes and look down. “You're so beautiful like this, so sexy. Look behind us Cat, do you see? Do you see how perfectly I fit here between your legs, inside you?” And then Kara’s mouth is back on her and she’s falling.

She watches them in the mirror, forces herself to keep her eyes open just enough to see her own face twist in pleasure and Kara’s head moving expertly between her spread legs. It's the hottest thing she's ever seen and she comes and comes all over Kara’s face.

Kara keeps it up until she feels Cat go limp in her arms. She gently slips her fingers out and places a last gentle kiss on her before she stands and holds her, kissing the side of her neck while Cat catches her breath.

There’s a pounding on the door just as Cat is lowering her leg to the floor. Kara panics before she hears Alex yelling at her. “The men’s bathroom? Really?” and then in an obviously-mocking-Kara voice, “oh my god, Kara. Gross!” and she and Susan start laughing hysterically. Kara shoots Cat an apologetic glance before barely cracking the door. Her strength keeps her completely hammered sister from pushing it open any further, making Alex pout. “Hey, I just want to meet the woman fucking my baby sister in the men’s room at a lesbian club. HEY. Why is there’s a men’s room at a lesbian club?”

Kara sighs and tries to figure out how to get Alex home safely without ending her night with Cat far earlier than she’d like. Luckily, Agent Vasquez is not out to cockblock anyone tonight, including herself. “Don’t worry Kara, I’m drunk but not _that_ drunk,” she says pointing at Alex, who is now asking the bartender repeatedly about the men’s room and its purpose. “I called us a cab and we’re going to go sleep this off at my place. You just enjoy yourself, okay?”

Kara nods and she could hug Susan she’s so relieved, but her hand is still wet and her incredibly sexy boss is rubbing her through her pants just out of sight of the door so she refrains. “Goodnight you guys, be safe.”

Turning around and facing a freshly fucked Cat is like icing on an already delicious donut. Her hair is extra curly and tangled in the back where Kara had gripped it to angle her neck up and her dress is wrinkled from sitting around her hips. She looks relaxed and satisfied and Kara’s chest feels full at seeing her this way. Cat continues rubbing Kara, not breaking eye contact even as Kara sags back against the door. “So, that was your sister?”

Kara’s eyes fly open and she rolls her eyes at the knowing smile on Cat’s face. “Can you _not_ talk about my sister while you rub my clit, please?” And this time it _is_ a whine.

Cat smirks and turns toward the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup as best she can and smoothing her dress. She’s preparing to leave the bathroom and Kara doesn’t know what to do. She’s so not ready for this to be over. Cat must see the distress on her face because she blows her a little kiss from her reflection and then beckons her closer. When Kara is within reach she lets one of her hands reach back and settle between her legs, rubbing her again over the leather.

“These pants do wonderful things for your ass, darling, but they’re so tight I can’t get to where I know you want me. I suppose you’ll just have to come home with me where I can see to you properly.” And Cat honest-to-Rao makes inviting Kara back to her place for more amazing sex sound like a sacrifice they’d both _have_ to make.

Kara should be jumping at the invitation, calling Cat’s driver herself and getting them both out of the club and on their way as soon as possible. But she doesn’t know if she has it in her to take Cat home and have her for a night only to be kicked out at the end of it. She’s strong, but she’s not sure she’s strong enough to leave Cat’s bed once welcomed in.

“Come home with me, Kara,” Cat says, once again dragging Kara out of her own thoughts, “Come home with me and we’ll figure out what it all means over breakfast, yes?” Kara lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and nods.

Breakfast is good. Breakfast means sleeping over and probably means being allowed to sleep next to if not curled around Cat in her bed. At least if it’s going to be just one night she’ll get the _whole_ night. But somehow, maybe it’s the way Cat doesn’t let go of her hand even when they’re in the car or the way she kisses her gently on her cheek before resting against her in the elevator up to her penthouse, somehow Kara thinks maybe they won't have to try and forget after all.

\-------

The next morning...

Text log

 **Alex** : It’s 9:00am and Suzie is being a sadist and making me get up and go have breakfast with her. Have you walk-of-shamed yet? Want to join us?

 **Alex** : It’s 9:15 now and you haven’t responded. It’s in your best interest to do so within the next 5 minutes or I’m going to track you and show up in full uniform.

 **Alex** : OH MY GOD KARA. Susan just told me who you were dancing with last night. Are you kidding me? Are you even alive?

 **Kara** : Your sister is in the shower. She's already eaten this morning, twice actually. But I'm sure she appreciates the offer. Have a nice day, Ms. Danvers.


	2. excerpt: Alex/Vasquez Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Vasquez play a drinking game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the first of a few excerpts from "Can't Keep My Hands to Myself". 
> 
> This one is all Alex/Vasquez silly smut. 
> 
> Thank you to my fave sin squad for the support and edits on this. Any mistakes left over are my own.

“Are you coming out with me to the club tonight?” Agent Vasquez asks, slightly out of breath and wiping her brow with the back of her arm. “I could use a little stress relief unrelated to kicking your ass, Danvers.”

Alex smirks. They’ve been training most of the afternoon, a brief respite after the hellish week the DEO had been through thanks to those asshole Andromedans. She takes advantage of Vasquez’s pause to extend the invitation and uses her right leg to hook around the woman’s knees, getting her on her back and straddling her before the other agent can react.

Leaning down slowly, making sure her breasts and belly put only the slightest pressure on the woman below her, Alex smiles against her opponent’s ear and whispers, “What do you want to do with my ass if not kick it, Suzie?” She gives a little roll of her hips into the woman beneath her. It's all Vasquez takes before she has Alex flipped off her and onto her back.

She's grinning and holds Alex’s hands above her head. “Get the fuck off me, Danvers. We’re at work.” And with a wink she’s back on her feet and headed toward the door. “Meet me there at 10.”

Alex lies there another few minutes. She should’ve told Susan she couldn't make it tonight; she knows Kara is expecting her to spend the evening on her couch with extra helpings of pizza and Netflix. Rolling to her knees and standing, she sighs. She also knows her sister is just as in need of downtime and relaxation as she is, even if Kara’s version is TV and carbs instead of dancing and orgasms.

Oh. Orgasms. It’s been too long since she’s had one of those, specifically provided by Vasquez’s more-than-capable hands. Just thinking about the first time they hooked up turns her on. 

 

\---flashback---

 

“How about ‘never have I ever played a drinking game made for 17 year olds drinking Skol vodka they swiped from a gas station’?”

Susan cackles. “Fuck off, Danvers. It's fun! Isn't that what tonight is supposed to be about? You're the one that wanted to stay in and lounge around. We can always get dolled up and go out if you don't like my entertainment suggestions.”

Alex takes another swig out of the bottle they've been passing back and forth while chatting about anything besides work. They’re having fun; she always has fun with Susan. And really, she can only see a game like that ending one way, so why not? She passes the bottle back and smirks. “Remind me of the rules?”

“Yesss! Okay, rules.” Alex can't help but laugh as Susan starts listing them off, they're already tipsy so this should get good fast. “You say something you've never done. If the other person  _ has _ done it, they drink. First to five drinks loses. No using insider knowledge to cheat, it has to be stuff we don't already know about each other. You grasp?”

Alex nods her head. “Let's do this. I'll start, I want the advantage.” Susan rolls her eyes but motions for her to continue and takes the bottle back. 

Alex thinks for a moment and then grins. “Never have I ever been arrested.”

“Are you kidding? What a waste of a question you prude.” Susan just shakes her head in mock disappointment and passes the bottle back untouched. “My turn,” she says gleefully. “Never have I ever tongue kissed an alien.”

Alex laughs loudly at that. “Tongue kissed? Are you 12? And who the fuck do you think I'm making out with — my sister?” She's practically doubled over laughing now. 

Susan thinks she looks extra pretty when she laughs and can't help reaching over to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. Leaning back to her end of the couch she says, “Don't make fun of my question, Danvers, you asked about my criminal record.”

“Well that's a no to the alien question, unless I didn't know they were an alien I guess. But I haven't knowingly  _ tongue kissed  _ an alien. Idiot.” She says it with such affection that Susan can't help but laugh with her. 

“My turn again,” Alex points out. This time she thinks longer about her question and about where she'd like this game to lead them. She clears her throat. “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

Susan lifts the bottle from Alex’s hands and takes a drink. Alex raises an eyebrow and Susan reveals, “Baseball game. She got really excited when her team won and ended up fucking me against her car in the parking lot.”

“Wow. Well that's-” Alex is flustered. Suddenly she's picturing herself thrusting into Susan against one of the tactical vehicles at the DEO. “-that's good. Good.”

Susan passes the bottle with a knowing look. Her eyes have darkened considerably. “It was good, yes.” She winks and jumps back into the game. “Never have I ever gone commando at work.”

Alex drinks without hesitation. “I'm commando every time we spar. The uniforms are hot and too tight for anything underneath, don't you think?”

Alex can tell by the dumbfounded look on Susan’s face that no, she did not think. Susan manages to pull herself together fairly quickly but she shifts on the couch so that she's face to face with Alex and only half a cushion apart. “You mean to tell me,” she asks, “that every time I pin you, you're under me wearing no panties?”

Alex leans close. “Let's not pretend you actually pin me all that often, agent.” 

Susan huffs but takes back the bottle without further remark. She's just noticed it's hot in the apartment and thinks briefly of getting up to turn on the ceiling fan. Instead, she presses the half empty bottle, still chilled from the freezer, to the bare skin of her chest revealed by her low cut tank top. Alex’s eyes snap down immediately and watch as the bottle rolls back and forth leaving droplets of condensation behind.

She must focus on Susan a bit too long and a bit too intently because Susan has to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention again. “Earth to Alex. It's your turn.”

_ This is getting uncomfortable _ , Alex thinks. Literally, her panties are damp and she's practically squirming on the couch. “Alright, Agent Vasquez.”  _ Go big or go home, right?  _ Alex just hopes she's not reading the situation wrong and that she isn't about to get  _ sent  _ home for her next never statement. “Never have I ever had a friend with benefits.”

It's out there now. Susan isn't naïve; she knows exactly what Alex is asking. She's still holding the bottle, now warmer and dripping from being pressed against her overheated skin, but she lets it roll out of her hands and off the couch in her haste to get her hands on Alex. They crash into each other, meeting in the middle of the couch and resting on their knees to press their bodies together. Mouths meet in heady kisses, hands tug at clothes. 

They work until they're mostly skin to skin and Susan finally tips Alex back on the couch and pulls her panties aside. Before slipping two fingers inside she makes eye contact with Alex and grins. “Never have I ever fucked a colleague,” she says, while sinking in and moaning about how good Alex feels and how wet she is.

 

\---end flashback---

 

Alex shakes herself free of the memory, licking her lips. They'd had fun that night and minimal awkwardness the morning after. It worked for them.

And they always have a good time, naked or otherwise, so she knows she won't be disappointed if she goes. But she can clearly see Kara’s little disappointed face and it makes the decision more difficult than normal.

Making her way out of the training room and into the locker room, she runs her hands briefly through her sweaty hair and pulls her shirt out slightly to fan her overheated skin. She’s still trying to decide who to cancel with as she pulls the shirt over her head. Maybe she’ll cancel on them both, enjoy a quick shower here and then head to her place for what she hopes is a blissfully boring weekend without any emergency calls or disasters.

She’s nearly made going home alone her final decision when she hears the quiet breathy sounds coming from the shower stall farthest from the door. Being one of only a few female officers at the DEO has it’s advantages, one of them being she knows it’s Susan Vasquez in that stall. And Susan knows these advantages, too, because she knows Alex is the only other female currently on base and so has zero hesitation working out some of the post-training tension she always feels after a spar with Alex. 

Alex listens closely as she starts her own shower and works shampoo into her hair. Susan isn’t taking her time and her moans are getting louder with what Alex knows are hard circles on her clit with one hand and her nipple gently twisting between the fingers of the other.

The sounds alone have Alex squeezing her eyes shut and tempted to shove her own hand between her legs to relieve the now steady ache. She knows though that it wouldn’t do much good — relief at her own hand is not what she’s craving. Another couple minutes and Susan comes with a short cry of pleasure and relief, shutting the water off and making her way back to the lockers. Alex listens to her dress and call out a quick, “See you at 10, Danvers,” before the closing of the locker room door signals her exit.

Alex rinses once more, shuts off the water, and practically sprints back to the phone waiting in her locker. She taps out a quick text to Kara and waits anxiously for the response before throwing on her clothes and heading home to start getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading all your comments. And come hang out with me on tumblr (myownarchnemesis)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from [kara-lesbihonest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/pseuds/kara-lesbihonest), who also provided unwavering support and superior editing. Thank you, asshole.
> 
> Thank you supertrashco #trashbin for your encouragement, especially lola & lucy who also took time to edit this. Any mistakes you find I made after they finished fixing it up for me.
> 
> Story soundtrack: "Hands to Myself" by Selena Gomez (obviously)
> 
> Upcoming (Potential) Excerpts:
> 
> 1\. Limo Ride  
> 2\. Penthouse  
> 3\. Breakfast  
> 4\. Alex/Agent Vasquez smut


End file.
